Chemistry on the Road
by Dark Master Ryo
Summary: Tenchi Muyo crossover. While all lost and asleep in a forest, something falls from the sky and disturbs Ryouga's sleep. He goes to investigate, only to regret it later on.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko, with Tenchi Muyo! being the creation of Masaki Kajishima and produced by AIC. No money is made out of this work whatsoever.

Chemistry on the Road

By

Dark Master Ryo

--------------------------------------

Prologue: From the Stars.

--------------------------------------

It was another quiet night at one of the thick forests located in Japan. Well, that the current occupant thought it was Japan, at least.

The full moon and the stars were the only source of light within the dark woods. Still, they managed to illuminate the landscape faithfully as the creatures slept inside.

At the moment, Ryouga was as busy as any other person his age as he slept soundly within his warm tent. It had been another rough day of aimless wandering for the young traveller. After several detours, he believed that he was finally heading to Nerima again, to his heaven and hell.

How he longed to see Akane's gentle face again, her warm smile, her whole beautiful entity. He slept with his mind occupied with Akane's warmth, as if it was snuggling him closely to her side. Sweet dreams came to him that night, rather than him seeking them out, as how it usually went. Happy dreams of him and Akane helped him to cling to hope; hoping for something that he knew would eventually crumble before his eyes. Yet, Ryouga continued to deny it. He would still run away from it, thinking he would escape reality doing so. Anyone who tried to interrupt his sleep would suffer the consequences. No one was going to take his happiness away; nobody!

Unfortunately, a deafening loud noise descended upon him from the heavens, like the sound of an aircraft. He woke up and forcefully cracked open his eyes.

"What the hell is that noise?" Ryouga muffed out of his sleeping bag and lazily crawled out of his tent. What he witnessed outside was out of this world, quite literally. With his sleep disappearing, he widened his eyes in awe at the sight before him. No more than ten metres away, an object about the size of a tree was consumed in flames and descended at a rapid rate from the sky. He figured it wasn't even 10 seconds away from impact. "Oh, SH-"

As soon as it touched the ground, an explosion went out; followed by chaos. The force of the impact flung Ryouga, among many other things, away violently with a quite unpleasant rough landing back to earth.

Ten minutes later, he sat up as soon as he regained his consciousness. What was a quiet forest a moment ago has now been turned into a complete mess. Ryouga couldn't feel the presence of any living creatures. He figured the animals were either dead like the trees, or sensed the coming of disaster and fled. Fortunately, he himself only suffered minor injuries, all of which would more than likely heal quickly, he figured.

"Ugh, wh-what just happened?" Standing up shakily, he followed the trail of destruction until reaching a huge crater. A shiny object lay in the centre of it, as if standing proudly at the chaos it made. Curious, Ryouga trudged towards it cautiously, not knowing what to expect. He had seen many strange things in his life, but this was possibly at the top of his list.

Finally reaching his destination, he was able to take a clear look at what disturbed his sleep. It had the appearance of a white-coloured, lucent, large crystal, giving off the look of a huge diamond. A golden-coloured band of some sort of metal was in the middle, like a worn belt. The most notable thing was what appeared to be a woman in black robes with red hair trapped within it! Surprised, Ryouga rushed closer to examine it further. He touched the surface of the crystal carefully, expecting it to be hot. However, it was amazingly as cold as ice. The woman herself had her eyes closed and seemed to be unaware of her surroundings.

"Gosh, what the hell is this thing, some sort of cage?" Ryouga wondered for a moment of what to do. "Maybe I'd be able to break this thing..." There was a possibility that the woman might still be alive, it seemed heartless to leave her in there. A part of him argued that she might be trapped in there for a good reason, but he dismissed the possibility of that instantly. Ryouga gathered his strength, and with a cry, punched the thing with all his might.

"Ow, shit!" He cried out. That thing was tougher than he thought it would be. Ryouga still had a few more tricks up his sleeve, though. Backing up a distance, he held up his hands and began gathering the entirety of his chi into a single spot. He let out heavy breathing as he focused on his anguish, his despair, and his hatred. With a loud growl, he released his misery in a large green beam of chi towards the object of his attention, consuming it completely with his heavy chi.

Ryouga collapsed heavily to his knees. The lack of sleep was finally showing its ugly face, especially after the stunt he just pulled. He collected his strength and stood once again as he eyed the large crystal. There wasn't even a dent on it, let alone break it open. He shook his head. Just as he was about to give up on the whole ordeal, a large crack suddenly appeared on the gigantic thing, grabbing his attention. Before he could rush and try using brute force again, it unexpectedly exploded open, sending debris and dust all over his vision. Ryouga held up his arms protectively as the sharp shards flew around him.

Once everything settled down, he looked back at it, and to his surprise, the woman was gone! 'What the-'

"Hello," a sudden cheerful female voice greeted Ryouga.

Ryouga looked below him instantly, only to find what seemed to be a young preteen, possibly 11 or 12 years of age. Where had this little girl come from? She looked remarkably like the woman from before, only younger. It couldn't possibly be the same person, could it? "Who-"

The girl grabbed and shook his hands before he could complete his question. "Washuu-chan here!" as if reading his mind, she answered him in the same cheerful tone. "Call me Washuu-chan, please!"

"Huh?" Ryouga was confused. What happened to the woman from earlier? Could he have mistaken the little kid for her? Was he that sleepy? That couldn't be it... "Um, what-"

"Washuu-chan, Washuu-chan!" she cut him off again like a broken record. "It's nice to see the young prince in shining armour save the princess from her eternal sleep. A kiss would have been more of what I had in mind, though."

Ryouga didn't exactly know what to say. In all honesty, he was a bit disappointed. Perhaps he should have left her in there after all... "W-Washuu..." he began.

"Washuu-chan," she corrected him.

"Washuu-san..."

"Washuu-chan!"

"Um, Washuu-_chan_..." Ryouga finally gave in. "What's going on? Who the hell are you?" he asked bluntly in his confusion.

"I'm glad you asked!" She beamed cheerfully. Before Ryouga knew it, she pulled a pair of paper fans and took a ridiculous pose. "I'm the most scientific genius in the universe! Washuu-chan desu!" she yelled out exaggeratedly like a kid from a sentai show.

Ryouga suddenly walked away as he muttered under his breath. "I definitely should have left her in there..." He held his head in annoyance. He was starting to get a nasty headache.

"Hey, wait up!" Washuu was heard running and slowed her pace as she was behind him. "Are you just going to leave a defenceless girl by herself in an unknown world?

"Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting a weirdo kid to just pop up..." Ryouga whispered in his regret.

Washuu, however, heard him clearly. "So that's how it is."

Ryouga felt her snuggling herself to him. "Um, what are you doing?" he asked without bothering himself to turn.

"I wouldn't mind if it were you..." A new voice was heard. This one was different, more mature, most notably.

Suddenly, Ryouga felt a larger body and a pair of big breasts pressing hardly against his back. "Wh-wh-what the hell!" He turned around quickly in surprise and came face to face to the grinning face of a mature older woman. He backed away from her slowly before tripping and landing on his butt. "Eh? What? How?" He blurted some incoherent questions.

She ignored his questions and went to sit on top of him. "Isn't this what you wanted?" She gave him a question of her own. "You naughty boy, you!" She lowered her head at him and was barely away from touching his lips with her own.

Ryouga sweated heavier than a foreigner lost in the deserts of the Middle East. "Th-th-th-th-that's n-not it...!" Blood assaulted his nose as he yelled in protest nervously.

"Oh, you're no fun." Washuu backed away with a disappointed tone in her voice. "Is my true form too much for you?" She giggled. Teasing innocent boys was so much fun!

"Get off of me, will you!" Ryouga held his bloody nose.

"But isn't this fun? Ehehehe!" She drew closer again. "You still haven't told me who you are," she whispered sexily in his ear.

"H-Hibiki Ryouga..." he answered her nervously.

"So, Ryouga-dono, is it?" She suddenly got off of his body and sat next to him. "Please take care of this hopeless woman on alien planet, oh, Ryouga-dono." She grabbed his hand and tried her best to let out some tears. 'Oh, I'm looking good. He'll so fall prey to my charms. Just wait till I'm through with you!'

"Um, what? But I'm only a-"

"Come on!" She lunged at him and crushed him in a hug. "It'll be fun! Hehehehehe!" She had a crazy gleam in her eyes, as if proclaiming insanity.

"WHAAA!" The screams of horror filled what was once a quiet forest.

--------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Yeah, this story is back. Now with less horrible grammar and more revised scenes. All of the changes are minor, though. You can probably skip the chapters you've already read them, with the exception of chapter 3. Well, the end of chapter 3 anyway.

EDIT: Okay, the grammar _should_ be less horrible this time. I actually didn't edit this prologue, that's why there were more errors than the rest of the chapters. I call it laziness. I also quickly went through the other chapters and cleaned up the grammar there, too.

However, I am not perfect. I more than likely missed something here and there. I'm really horrible at noticing my own mistakes.

My thanks to the guy who was complaining. You guys should complain more often, it makes me better. And yes, English is indeed my second language. That was quite a fine guess.

And to that other guy, of course we plan to continue this story. In fact, I kept nagging about continuing it a few times. Well, see you next chapter...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko, with Tenchi Muyo being the creation of Masaki Kajishima and produced by AIC. No money is made out of this work whatsoever.

---------------------------------

Earth was a beautiful place sometimes. It had a tendency to have the most interesting scenery placed in the most uninteresting of places. If Ryoga had to admit an upside to his directional problem, it had to be all the interesting things he saw on his travels.

"Very interesting... If I didn't know better I'd say this planet has a highly sporadic ecology. Weren't we just in a desert a second ago?" Stumbling upon an alien girl with a floating translucent laptop was not one of the interesting things Ryoga much cared for. The Hibiki boy did his best to ignore his new traveling companion as he continued his slow yet steady trek, turning his gaze briefly to the greenery that surrounded him. The sun was shining especially bright today, thus the interesting patterns of light that erupted through the thick leaves overhead drew his attention at least for a little while.

"Damn it, not more snow." Ryoga muttered, seeing that his forest quickly vanished and was replaced by what appeared to be a rapidly mounting blizzard. He heard some weird beeping noises and turned his gaze around, seeing Washuu typing on her floating laptop with a very intrigued look on her face. For some reason, Ryoga had a feeling of dread overcome him as he saw this.

"Another geographical shift..." Washuu muttered as her typing increased. Ryoga briefly saw a map of earth through the translucent back of the screen, as well as blinking dots.

"We've completely relocated! You just manifested a dimensional rift in the fabric of space and time! I didn't even notice a transition. Fascinating." Washuu got a crazed gleam in her eye as she came across this revelation. She even chuckled evilly as Ryoga stopped walking and turned around at the waist to look at her over his shoulder.

"Could you repeat that in a language I'd understand?" Ryoga asked, a little unnerved by the look she was giving him.

'It's been a long time since I've had a good guinea pig.' Washuu thought, briefly eyeing their surroundings for a potential location to get access to her lab.

--------------------------------

Chemistry on the Road

By

Dark Master Ryo

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Ryouga the Guina Pig.

--------------------------------------

Washuu's lab was definitely a sight to see. The sheer amount of technological wonder it showed was a thing of beauty. There are many amongst the human race that would be honored to be in the presence of such miracles of science and engineering. Hell, Washuu's coffee maker alone would give some of the greatest thinkers on earth a brain seizure from its amazing complexity and design. However, the current human that was lucky enough to bare witness to the amazing technological facility thousands of years ahead of the Earth norm wasn't trying to take in the beauty of it. He was too busy screaming his head off.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! What the hell is this thing! Get it off me!" Ryoga cried out, struggling against the unusual metallic tentacles that were restraining him a few inches above the ground. Washuu was hovering about with a stupid grin on her face as she worked the freaky machines. She was literally hovering about, as apparently she had managed to acquire a fluffy seat cushion that defied the laws of gravity at one point or another.

"Interesting...Very interesting..." Washuu mumbled to herself from her position directly beside Ryoga's head. She was typing into a computer console and kept readjusting the metal band of light bulbs around Ryoga's head every now an again. From what the lost boy could tell, it was giving her some kind of reading. All he noticed was a headache.

"The parallel pattern is all screwy... maybe I'm not getting a clear reading..." Washuu muttered again and then started to fool around with the head ornament again. She grinned a little as she started typing again while Ryoga just redoubled his efforts to escape.

"Did you really have to take my clothes off for this?" Ryoga asked as he continued to pull on the metal tentacles. He was clothed only in a pair of yellow and black boxers at the moment. She even took off his bandanas for crying out loud.

"Nope!" Washuu responded with a happy grin and continued typing away. Ryoga growled in annoyance at this and kept struggling.

"Yes, struggle! You're muscles look so much sexier when you flex them!" Washuu cheered in a childish voice, staring at his chest as she did so. Ryoga faltered a bit at this. He couldn't help but stare at the alien redhead with a look akin to a deer caught in headlights as she finished typing and started pulling out small containers and sharp looking instruments.

"Now to collect some physical samples!" Washuu exclaimed, once again in her childish voice. Ryoga just looked at her funny until she started pulling out some of his hairs, scraping at his arm with a razor and cutting off his fingernails.

"What are you doing?" Stupid question, he had to admit. It was obvious she was harvesting him for spare parts. Crazy alien.

"Physical samples: Hair sample, skin sample, saliva sample, fingernails, blood, sperm. Especially sperm." Washuu listed off what she intended to take from him and then promptly took them. She had just finished her list when she pulled out a syringe and attempted to find a vein to extract blood from.

"Wait, sperm!" It took Ryoga a few seconds to register the full contents of the list, but that last one definitely worried him. He started struggling again as Washuu took a few jabs at his arm with the syringe. However, rather than breaking the skin and getting a good blood sample, she only succeeded in bending her needle.

"Highly dense muscle mass? Very interesting..." Washuu muttered to herself as she was wont to do. As she did, she pulled out a small cylindrical object and twisted it at the base. A bright but thin line of orange light erupted from the cylinder, extending about 10 centimeters out and easily illuminating the room with its brightness. It looked like a glowing orange needle to Ryoga.

"Now stay perfectly still, Ryoga-dono. You don't want me to slip with this thing." Despite Ryoga's intense desire to escape, he didn't move a muscle as Washuu slowly turned the glowing needle upside down and gently brought it to his arm. A feeling of extreme heat and burning erupted across Ryoga's nerves as the laser pierced his arm and burned a hole in one of his veins, causing a flow of blood to erupt out of his skin and drip down his arm. Washuu put away the evil glowing needle and collected the blood in a small vial before slapping a bandage on the wound. Ryoga looked down at the redhead as she grinned up at him, a feral look suddenly entering her eyes.

"It's time for my favorite part. Don't go anywhere, Ryoga-dono. I need to slip into something a little more comfortable." With that, Washuu wandered off. As for Ryoga, he clamped his eyes shut and tripled his efforts to escape the metallic tentacles that held him in place.

"Now now, Ryoga-dono, no need to struggle. I'm sure we'll both enjoy this part of the examination." Ryoga heard Washuu's words and shuttered a bit at how sensually she said it. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened his eyes and nearly choked on air as he looked at the woman before him in the skimpy nurse outfit. It definitely looked a couple sizes too small. It was probably designed for her little kid form rather than her adult body, in fact.

"What's w...with the costume?" Ryoga asked nervously. Washuu pulled a pair of medical gloves on and stalked a little closer to the Hibiki boy, giving him a predatory grin.

"I'm an Angel of Mercy, Ryoga-dono." Washuu responded in a seductive tone, walking closer to the restrained martial artist as the boy in question pulled against the machines that held him captive.

"What're you p...planning on d...doing?" Ryoga muttered, his voice breaking from the extreme nervousness he felt. Washuu was directly in front of him now, any closer and she'd be touching him.

"I'm just gonna give you a little hand polish," She said with a grin, "or do you want the special treatment?" Washuu's hands were on the waistband of his boxers now, the last line of defense between him and nudity.

"Sp...Special treatment?" He had to ask. Ryoga knew he shouldn't have asked, but the hormones that flowed through his young, virile male body demanded that he ask. Washuu answered him with an arched eyebrow and a seductive grin. It just now dawned on Ryoga, but Washuu had a tendency to grin a lot. He was fairly certain he hated to see the woman grin.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean by 'special treatment,' Ryoga-dono." Washuu said, leaning in a bit closer. To be perfectly honest, Ryoga had no idea what she meant. He had some fairly perverted ideas though. He may have been standing at attention as it was, but his brain kept pumping lewd ideas into the lost boy's mind. This was about all his innocent mind could take. And thus, with a grunt of effort, Ryoga tore the metallic tentacles apart and ran for his dear life.

"He's quite strong, definitely worth studying. I wonder if all the creatures on this planet are like him." Washuu muttered, watching Ryoga run away into the depths of her lab. She didn't worry much about him getting too far. By the looks of it, he was going to try and use his dimensional shifting to get out of her lab.

ZAP!

"Arg!" Ryoga cried out in pain, collapsing to the ground as an electrical surge flowed through his body and burned him internally. Ryoga lay on the cold metallic floor and twitched a few times, briefly wondering why he was struck by lightning.

"You shouldn't try to shift out of my lab, Ryoga-dono. It's shielded from dimensional jumps." Washuu's words did little to answer the problem of the lightning, though this was probably because he wasn't entirely sure what she said. However, he wasn't about to let something as simply as a single lightning bolt stop him from escaping. Besides, he could hear from the click of Washuu's shoes on the metallic floor that she was rapidly getting closer.

"Must. Get. Away." Ryoga growled out, getting back to his feet and running for it again.

ZAP! Ryoga reeled from the impact of electric current jumping from the surrounding metallic surface to his body. He grinned his teeth together and kept running, trying to ignore the pain.

ZAP! Ryoga was fairly certain that his hair was starting to discolor. All he knew for sure was he couldn't feel his skin and his body felt like someone was constantly shoving red hot pins into his muscles.

ZAP! Ryoga lost his footing and tumbled across the ground, once again getting electrocuted at the very instant he felt himself getting lost. One measly little lightning bolt may not have been enough to stop Ryoga Hibiki, but he was pretty sure that four measly little lightning bolts could do the job.

"Damn. Why does this have to happen to me?" Ryoga groaned, got to his feet, and started to run again, "I have to keep running! I've been abducted by a sexy redheaded alien woman and she wants to have sex with me!" As this thought suddenly came to Ryoga, he stopped running. It was a good thing too, since he was just about to get struck by lightning again. The sudden realization of the exact situation had Ryoga questioning himself. Why was he running? Wasn't this the kind of situation most young boys dream about? Weren't there entire television shows that were essentially based around this concept? Before Ryoga could contemplate the implications of his situation further, he suddenly found his back forced to the cold metallic floor as a weight seemed to appear on his chest. Focusing his eyes on reality once more, Ryoga noticed that Washuu was sitting on him.

"I must admit you're quite the amazing specimen, Ryoga-dono. I don't think I've been this exited in a long time. Now then, to get that sample..." Ryoga had a sensory overload and closed his eyes, gasping briefly. He opened his eyes and saw a brief look of disappointment on Washuu's face.

"Eager to please I see." Washuu said, collecting her sample and then walking away, leaving Ryoga on the floor. For some reason, he felt really really depressed.

-----------------

A few days later, Ryouga continued his travels with his new companion, Washuu. To travel alone with a sexy redhead was probably a good thing to most men, but Ryouga thought differently. He knew that in a world where things should happen was different from a world where things that actually happen. He had never questioned his sexuality. Ryouga liked women, he really did. But in a world where things actually happen, —in other words, reality— when a guy gets the fantasy of traveling by with a dream woman by themselves comes true, reality drops the bomb along with it. They were like those ads offering something for free, when in reality, loads of money would be paid anyway. Instead of money, Ryouga had to painfully pay with his body.

Ryouga hated being a pig half the time with a passion; and he never thought he'd find something worse. Meeting what's possibly the most scientific genius in the universe must be an extraordinary event, but becoming its lab rat was not.

However, Ryouga had other matters to worry about now, like figuring out where they were. That, and the fact that he had trouble walking with the load of his absurdly heavy backpack.

"Um, Washuu-san..." he called the scientist walking in front of him. After getting into some sort of jungle, desert, then a deserted island, and now getting back again in a desert, she decided to lead the way.

Washuu seemed to ignore him as she kept taping into one of her many devices.

"Washuu-san..." he repeated as he trudged on, slightly annoyed. There was still no reply from her unfortunately. "ARGH, Washuu-_chan_!" he yelled in frustration.

"Yes? You called?" Washuu suddenly turned around giving him her full attention

"Please remind me. Why do I have to carry all this crap?" Ryouga asked her nicely.

Washuu moved her glance from his face to the mountain of 'supplies' tied together behind Ryouga's back. They were collectively higher than 50 meters tall, and around 30 meters in width. "Like you said, we can't set up camp whenever I want something from the lab, right? Besides, it's a decent way to test your strength while we're on the road!" Washuu cheerfully exclaimed.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST TURN ME INTO SOME SORT OF CAMEL!" Ryouga exploded angrily, ignoring her second statement.

"Oh, are you going to let a poor defenseless little girl carry all that?" She shrank into her younger self.

"Argh, that's not it!" Before he could continue, a loud crack of lightening announced itself.

"Oh, looks like it's going to rain." Washuu tapped on her floating laptop. "Nothing heavy, though."

Rain? That was great news for Ryouga! He had been waiting a long time for an excuse to remove Washuu's crap off his shoulders. Oh, wait, did she say rain? Ryouga looked at the sky only to feel a drop of water splash upon his nose. Then he remembered. "Oh, SH-" Once the following droplets reached his face, a loud crash was heard in the empty desert.

"Holy crap, what just happened?" Washuu cleared some of the obstacles off of her and picked herself up. Ryouga was nowhere in sight. "Ryouga-dono? Where are you?" She started looking around the various objects Ryouga had carried. "Maybe that was a bad idea..." Washuu muttered regrettably. The truth was, she was getting a wee bit worried. According to her tests, Ryouga should have been able to carry even more than that, but even she knew she could be wrong, even though Washuu won't admit it.

To her relief, a faint sound could be heard under the pile of rubble she just started digging at. After a minute, something suddenly hit her head, sending falling on her butt. "What the heck?" Something was clinging on her face for dear life. Washuu gently pulled it away to stare into the face of a small piglet.

"Bwee!" It struggled in her hands.

"Calm down, little guy." The first thing to grab her attention was Ryouga's bandanna that was around its neck. Could it be that...? Ryouga was pretty unusual himself; dimension jumping unintentionally, high amount of strength, enough energy to level a mountain, and now this. "Ryouga-dono? Is this you?"

Ryouga seemed to nod furiously at her inquiry.

"Interesting." Washuu sat him down to the ground. He immediately ran back and forth, seemingly looking for something.

After a while, he started dragging a pack out of the rubble using his mouth. He brought it next to Washuu, who seemed to be typing madly onto her laptop.

"Ohoho! I'm detecting the same amount of energy nearby, which means the pig is probably 'telling' the truth." Washuu was getting excited again. If the pig was indeed Ryouga, then how did he do it? Shape-shifting was not impossible, but to do it seemingly unintentionally? Interesting. 'If I recall correctly, it happened as soon as the rain started, so could it be related?' She started to giggle uncontrollably. Washuu was getting close to solving the puzzle, she could feel it. She was a genius. By now the rain was over too, which was perfect for experimenting!

"Bwee!" the piglet angrily interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, now," Washuu picked him up. "So how do you turn back, Ryouga-dono?" She grinned.

"Bwebwebwebwe!" Ryouga exclaimed with exaggerated motions.

"I don't think I get it."

Ryouga sighed and then struggled from her grip, landing on his head. He shook his head and began to write something on the muddy ground in hiragana, which was much simpler than kanji.

"A...tsu...i..." Washuu attempted reading his scribbles. It didn't take more than a second for her genius mind to calculate what the pig was trying to tell her. "Hot water?" Washuu asked.

"BWEBWE!" Ryouga jumped, confirming her guess.

"That's it?" Washuu blinked, expecting something a bit more... complex. "Hold on." She typed a bit on her futuristic keyboard. "How about this?" As soon as she said this, a large dose of water landed on top of his head.

"YOW!" Ryouga danced on the muddy ground. "Not that hot! Were you trying to fry me?"

"Well, no, but... Ehehehe." Washuu blushed and giggled like a school girl. "You're such a big boy, Ryouga-dono." She hid her face using her hands for more effect.

It took Ryouga a few seconds to figure out what the mad scientist was on about before finding out his nude state. "Gah!" He made a crappy attempt to hide his private parts.

Washuu shamelessly enjoyed watching the well-built nude boy struggle for clothing.

--------------------------

Ryoga was, once again, in a situation of incredible discomfort. This was caused by two things. One, Washuu had decided to strap Ryoga into a lot of the unidentifiable machinery he had previously been carrying. It wasn't exactly comfortable to be held in mid-air by a pair of metallic claws while completely nude, especially with all the sensors and electrodes attached to his body. The other reason he was incredibly uncomfortable came from the simple fact that Washuu had set up a pair of machines to switch off spraying him with hot and cold water. That alone wouldn't be too bad, but when the fact that they switched every half second was considered, it became obvious what the problem was.

"Wabweshuewewechabewnnewe! Stbweopbweibewewt!" Not even Ryoga was entirely sure what he was saying, but then again that's what happens when you lose your vocal cords every half second. The rapid transformations from pig to human were starting to become painful. It felt like his brain was on fire and his internal organs were being pummeled into Jell-o.

"Interesting... very interesting... So this is why your parallel pattern was all screwy..." Washuu muttered to herself, looking at the read-outs coming from Ryoga while ignoring his garbled pleas of pain. She began typing furiously at her keyboard while Ryoga screamed in what can only be described as agony, though he was utterly incapable of getting a proper tortured wail out.

"I just need to isolate the transmogrification matrix and alter its parameters...Ah ha, I found it!" with that, the redheaded alien hit a single key, watching as a gun like limb extended from one of the machines holding Ryoga in place and zapped his body with a yellow beam of light.

"BwIe only know pain! What the..." Ryoga blinked and gathered his breath, happy that the transformations had ended. It took his pain wracked body a few seconds to realize that despite the fact he was staying human, the hot and cold water blasts were still hitting his body.

"I'm...I'm cured. I can't believe it... Washuu, you're the greatest..." Ryoga was cut off as Washuu pressed the button again, beginning Ryoga's torment anew as the energy passed over his body and he was suddenly changing into an emu every half second.

"Hey, I can alter the end-form! Oh, the things I could do with this..." Washuu muttered to herself, having not paid any attention to what Ryoga had been saying as she began typing again. Every once in awhile Ryoga's cursed form would change, but he was having difficulty noticing what it was through all the mind numbing pain. He vaguely recalled being a small cat/rabbit like creature before he blacked out.

--------------------------------

"Ryoga-dono... Ryoga-dono! Wakey Wakey." Ryoga groaned a bit and rolled away from the voice, wanting to fall back into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness so that he could ignore his horrible headache.

"Well, I suppose I could take another sperm sample while you're out. Maybe you'll last longer this time." Too late, he was wide awake now. Ryoga opened his eyes and looked through pain-hazed vision to see Washuu reaching for a kettle of water and looking in his direction. It was at this point that Ryoga realized that he was no longer dangling in mid air and was lying on the ground, which at the very least meant that his suffering was over.

"Oh good, you're awake! I wanted to show you your new end-form." Washuu said, chucking the kettle away and grabbing Ryoga's arm, forcing him to his feet. As soon as Ryoga was standing his vision tunneled to the point he could barely see and his headache intensified. He felt a vague weirdness in his body as he stood and walked. Something definitely felt off about it. It wasn't until he was deposited in front of a reflective piece of machinery that Ryoga knew what the problem was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ryoga screamed in a feminine and very familiar voice. With horror in his, now her, eyes she leapt back and pointed at her reflection.

"What the heck did you do to me?" Ryoga screamed in feminine horror, highly annoyed by her new voice.

"I've given you the best end-form ever! I dub thee, Washuu Mark II!" The redhead cackled evilly at this point, watching as her exact double continued to freak out over her current body.

"W-Washuu! What the hell is this!" Ryouga screamed in a mixture of horror and annoyance. "Why? Why didn't you cure me?"

Surprisingly, Washuu looked at him seriously for once. "Well, that is impossible to do currently."

"What? But I was cured for a moment."

"Yes... Well, let me explain. The reason that the change occurs is because of an artificially-made virus. This virus rewrites your DNA and creates new cells through the use of nanites. Hence, your form changes into whatever data within the virus. Removing the virus is impossible due to the fact that it is embedded within your DNA." Washuu cleared her throat for a moment. "Attempting to remove it could result in the destruction of your being. Therefore, I am limited to changing your form currently. And removing the data stored won't work since it would use practically anything for new data through touching alone."

Ryouga scratched the back of her head. "Err, what?"

Washuu sighed. "It's because I like you this way!" She exclaimed, jumping at her double with a hug.

"GAH!" Ryouga filled the lab with screams.

--------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Authors' Notes:

Here's chapter 1, less broken this time. Did you have fun?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko, with Tenchi Muyo! being the creation of Masaki Kajishima and produced by AIC. No money is made out of this work whatsoever.

Chemistry on the Road

By

Dark Master Ryo

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Fool's Prodigy

--------------------------------------

The sound of fingertips lightly tapping echoed through out the magnificent laboratory. It was like a paradise on earth, blessed with the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Thankfully, the Goddess of this paradise was enjoying herself. In fact, she couldn't remember a time where she had had more fun than now.

Washuu smiled smugly at her lucent monitor. Her lips widen further by the minute, giving her the look of a spoiled brat constructing a mischievous prank. Her mere smile eventually turned into full blown laughter.

"This is so easy!" she cried out in her amusement. "Hacking a government registry couldn't be any easier than this!" She let out more giggles. "Heh. Now, let's see…" Washuu started reading out her victim's personal data. "Ah, there it is. Hibiki Ryouga; date of birth, family, marital status—ooh!—this is interesting!" Washuu grinned and cracked her fingers. "Time for the fun to start…"

Fifteen minutes later, she finally finished banging on her keyboard and eyed her results. "Okay, my 'modifications' here are done. Now, I need to create a file at the Galaxy Police's database… This is going to be a bit trickier to accomplish." Washuu, however, still had that smug smile on her face. "Just you wait, Ryouga-dono! We're going to have so much fun!" She laughed madly as she started her raid on her laptop.

Oblivious to her schemes, Ryouga continued to snore in his sleeping bag behind the mad scientist.

---------------------------------

"Ryouga-dono," Washuu called the young man in front of her. The next day, her travels with the young wanderer was resumed in the morning. They were able to identify their location as Japan the day before. Ryouga had been telling her constantly that their destination was Nerima, which seemed to be somewhere on this island.

"Yeah?" He turned to face the older woman.

"Don't you think it would be better if you let me lead? We don't want to lose this place after we finally found it."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever…" Ryouga agreed to her suggestion obediently. He had learned from past painful experiences not disobey any of her suggestions the last couple of days. Well, for trivial matters anyway. Ryouga was still as stubborn as ever, but he would rather not to get into any more trouble…

"So, where is this Nerima?" She got closer to him and looked at the map that he was holding.

"Uh, here, I think." He pointed at the Tendo dojo's location.

"I see…" Washuu examined the map carefully. "Ryouga-dono, it seems we're only 10 meters away from this place."

------------------

Going on random errands wasn't something Ranma was entirely keen on. It's true that he didn't really have anything better to do, but it still annoyed him that Soun sent him to do every little thing. He was on his way back home now after being sent on a wild goose chase half way across Nerima. He had no idea why it was so important to deliver a letter to Happosai, but that little bugger sure was hard to catch. He must have run half way to Tokyo. It was with this thought in mind that Ranma noticed a nearby building he recognized.

"Ryoga's house? Jeez, I really did run halfway to Tokyo." Ranma muttered to himself, looking at the building before him. One factor of it caught his eye as he approached the barrier wall around the house. The mailbox was stuffed full of letters, so much so that a good sized pile was forming on the ground beneath it.

"When was the last time Ryoga went home anyway?" Ranma asked no on in particular, picking up some of the letters and reading the dates.

"This was sent seven months ago! Doesn't he ever go home?" The pigtailed boy just stood there for a few minutes, staring at the pile before sighing and going about collecting the letters.

"He goes to the dojo more often then he comes here. I might as well give him his mail." Ranma collected the letters off the ground and held them in a tight stack in his hand. He started pulling the excess letters from the box itself.

"Hey, this one's only a couple days old." Ranma said, looking at a fairly thick envelope crammed into the mailbox. "To Mr. and Mrs. Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma just looked at the letter for a few minutes, wondering who it was intended for.

"I didn't know Ryoga was named after his pops. I guess I should call him Junior next time I see him." With that, Ranma collected the rest of the mail and headed on his way, going back towards the Tendo Dojo and a leisurely pace.

------------------------------

"Wow, we're finally here!" Ryouga stood proudly in front of the Tendo doujo's gates. After several months of traveling, he finally found it. He turned to glare at Washuu. "Behave," he told her sternly. "I don't want to cause any trouble for the Tendos'."

"Okay, okay." Washuu held up her hands and smiled sweetly. Once he turned to go in, she followed him with a mischievous grin on her face. 'Heh, this is where the fun begins.' She tried her best to hold her laughter.

After knocking on the door, Kasumi opened it and greeted Ryouga with her warm smile. "Ah, Ryouga-kun! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello, Kasumi-san." He laughed lightly in greeting.

"Oh, we have another guest?" Kasumi noticed a woman standing behind Ryouga. "Oh, how rude of me. Please come in." She led them inside to living room, where the two families occupying the house were staying.

"Oh, Ryouga-kun!" Akane suddenly jumped from her seat as they entered. This attracted everybody's attention to the duo.

Ranma looked at him wryly and almost let out his usual insult as greeting, but decided to forget it when he saw the woman accompanying Ryouga. He himself only arrived with Ryouga's mail not too long ago himself. What great timing... "Yo, Ryouga!" Ranma walked over to him.

Ryouga frowned as Ranma neared him.

"So, you gonna stand there like a brick all day, or are you gonna tells us who this is?" Ranma looked at Washuu with interest.

"Oh, this-" Ryouga got interrupted by Washuu.

"Hello!" Washuu stood in front of him almost immediately. She managed to get everyone's attention with her loud greeting. "My name is Habiki Washuu!" She took and shook Ranma's hands strongly. "I am Ryouga's wife!" Washuu exclaimed loudly.

Ranma widened his eyes in shock. Sounds of a newspaper tearing, a shougi board breaking, and loud gasps were heard almost immediately afterwards.

"WHAT!"

"W-Washuu!" Ryouga started to freak. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Oh, Ryouga-dono!" Washuu leaned over to him looping her arm over his. "You didn't expect me to keep this a secret, did you?" She told him this sweetly as she played on his chest with her index finger.

"Wha?" Ryouga hung his mouth open. He was speechless.

"Damn, Ryouga…" Ranma was the first to recover. "I didn't know you had it in you," he said in amazement.

"R-Ranma! You gotta believe me! I didn't marry anybody! I don't remember doing anything like that!"

"What?" Washuu gasped before Ranma could react. "Y-You mean you don't even remember our wedding?" She let out some fake tears. "You're so cruel, Ryouga-dono…" Washuu cried louder and sink her face into her hands. Unbeknownst to all, she grinned evilly at him beneath her palms. This was turning out to be better than she thought…

Ranma frowned at him. "Ryouga, don't be a dick. I know you're a shy guy, but cut her some slack, will you?"

"No, but I…"

"Ryouga, stop being so mean." Akane went to Washuu's side, attempting to comfort the (falsely) weeping woman.

"Akane-san, not you too…" Ryouga was starting to pale. By then, everyone was at Washuu's side giving her comfort.

"By the way, Ryouga," Ranma handed him the envelope addressed to him and his 'wife.' "I think this is for you?" Ranma had a pretty good guess what the letter was about, by know.

"Eh?" Ryouga blankly tore it and started reading the letter. "Hibiki Ryouga married to Hakubi Washuu on the... Eh? Marriage certificate? The hell?" There was a small note inside the envelope as well. "Congratulations on your marriage. May you have a happy life," he read it out loud.

Ranma started to laugh. "So it _is_ true after all. Ryouga, you dog." He jabbed Ryouga in the stomach lightly with his elbow.

"B-but I don't understand... What the heck is going on?" Ryouga looked at Washuu, who seemed to have 'recovered' from her shock.

"I know you didn't mean it, honey." Washuu hugged him and told him this, as if forgiving him.

Ryouga was seriously starting to doubt his memory now. 'I... did that? When? Maybe I did it and forgot about it? Wait, how the hell do you forget something so important?' He started to think hard, which led him to delude himself with a self-created memory.

"Come, son." Soun held his shoulder. "It's time to celebrate this joyous moment. Kasumi, prepare some snacks." He pulled Ryouga with him along with a bottle of sake.

"Huh? But I-"

"That's a good idea, Tendo-kun." Genma grabbed Ryouga's other arm and pulled him along with Ranma. "Let the girls have fun by themselves, Ranma."

"Y-yeah…"

Minutes later, cheers and laughter filled out the Tendos'. Ranma and Ryouga were already half drunk from the sake.

"You know, son," Soun started, at their table. "Getting married at such a young age isn't really a good idea nowadays."

"Indeed." Genma agreed. "It's all fun and games till you realize how much responsibility you have on your shoulders."

Ranma burst out in laughter. "Pops taklin' 'bout responsibility! This is rich!"

Ryouga simply looked at them wryly. He was starting to feel lightheaded from the bizarre turn of events. Or was that just the sake? Either way, he was enjoying himself.

"No, really." Soun looked at Ranma. "I really feel sorry for the boy." Soun trailed off giving numerous reasons that were mostly inaudible.

"So much of your life ahead of you, and you've wasted it all by getting married." Genma muttered, downing a sizable amount of alcohol straight from the bottle. Ryoga looked into his own cup for a few seconds before downing it in its entirety, feeling the odd liquid slip down his throat with a taste he'd definitely have to get used to. It wasn't exactly something Ryoga could stomach at the moment.

"You know what I was before I got married? Hmm? Do you? I was a big man, well on my way to success! I had one of the best dojos in town. Men would drop to their knees in the street and beg me to teach them." Mr. Tendo said in a bit of a slur. He sure seemed to get drunk quick. "But no! I messed around, got my girlfriend pregnant. Next thing I know I'm a father of three with my dreams down the toilet. Do you have any idea how hard it is to teach martial arts classes when you've got a bed ridden wife and three children to care for?" Soun hiccupped.

Ryoga shook his head no in response.

"Of course you don't. Well it's hard, let me tell you. I had to get a job on the city council just to make up for the loss of students." Soun downed another cup of sake after saying this, seeming for a moment like he was going to continue, but then stopping.

"Whatever you do, don't promise your wife to make your son a man amongst men. That's a mistake waiting to happen." Genma saw that Soun wasn't going to continue anytime soon, and thus decided to add his own two yen. "Being a married man may seem like a great thing now, but just wait. All wives go nutso on you after a few years. Just you wait. One day she's cleaning house and making you dinner, the next she hunts you down after a ten year absence and demands you kill yourself to regain your honor. Married life is a bitch." Genma once again chugged a portion of the bottle.

"I don't think these two are very good examples of normal marriages." Ranma muttered, drinking a cup of sake and making a face at the taste. Ryoga downed another cup himself before responding.

"Like you're any better, Saotome. You're just a divorce waiting to happen. You've got more mistresses than Solomon." Ryoga muttered, drinking more sake. Ranma merely met him with a glare, one that was equally annoyed and confused.

"Hey, I haven't slept with any of 'em. I don't intend to neither." Ranma said. "Who the heck is Solomon anyway?"

"I don't know, some king. Had 700 wives."

"700? Last time I counted, I had 3."

"Four."

"Kodachi doesn't count."

Ryoga just shrugged at Ranma's response, taking another sip of his drink. He was definitely feeling the buzz by this point.

-----------------------------

"So, so!" Akane exclaimed excitedly at Washuu. "How did you two meet?"

"Well, we met in the middle of nowhere, where I was lost with no place to go. He was kind enough to give me shelter and fed me. He was such a nice man." Washuu clasped her hands with a fake warm smile. It's not like she was completely lying, just twisting the truth.

"Is that so? I know you can count on Ryouga. He's such a sweet person." Akane eyed Ranma. "Unlike a certain somebody..."

Washuu laughed her off sheepishly.

"By the way, Washuu-san," Kasumi interjected with interest. "Why would you go for someone as young as Ryouga?"

"No particular reason. He was just so sweet and caring. Not to mention strong, handsome, and reliable to boot. Suddenly, he just asked me; I couldn't refuse." Washuu answered her with a straight face. 'Gah, I can't believe I'm saying this crap…'

"Speaking of Ryouga," it was Nabiki's turn to ask her questions. Amusingly, she held a small notebook and a pencil. "How good is he in bed?"

Washuu blinked at the straightforward question.

"N-Nabiki! What kind of question is that!" Akane yelled with blushed cheeks.

"What? I'm interested!"

"Yes, indeed." Nodoka decided to join in. "Washuu-san, what kind of position does he prefer to use? Does he let you to stay on top? I wish Genma would do that to me..." Nodoka cast her eyes downwards.

Akane was staring at the floor, with her deep red cheeks in embarrassment.

Washuu grinned at the questions she was receiving. She was starting to enjoy this. "Well, ahem. Ryouga-dono starts usually with missionary, but he definitely likes to try out new ideas."

"That's very interesting." Nabiki scribbled madly onto her notebook.

"Say, Washuu-san, how big is it?" Kasumi suddenly asked, causing her sisters and Nodoka look at her in shock.

Washuu tried her best to hold her laughter. She actually received a question she could truthfully answer for once. "Ryouga-dono is quite the big boy, I must say. I guess it's about this big..." Washuu indicated the size with her fingers.

'About 25 centimeters...' Nabiki noted down, along with a quick drawing. "Fascinating. Ryouga must quite the beast."

"Very much so." Washuu honestly agreed.

"Washuu-san, I'm guessing he does a good job at satifying you? Or do you have to fake it often?" Nodoka shot at her another question.

Washuu sighed and answered the woman with her usual grin. She was having a blast at Ryouga's expense.

-----------------------------

Ryoga suddenly felt an itchy feeling in his nose as he let loose with a fit of sneezing. He sniffed a few times and opened his eyes, looking at the bloody snot in his napkin with a bit of confusion.

"Whoa, that can't be a good thing." Ranma said, wavering a bit as he took another sip of sake. He was definitely smashed. The pigtailed boy was practically red in the face from the amount of alcohol he'd injected.

"It's probably nothing." Ryoga responded, equally drunk. He must have downed a bottle and a half himself while they'd been talking. Soun and Genma had a surprising supply of alcohol at hand.

"Well, people say if you sneeze then someone's talking about you." Ranma said. His voice was heavily slurred, so Ryoga barely heard what he said. "And if you've got a nosebleed, then you're being perverted." Ranma took a sip of sake and put his hand on Ryoga's shoulder. "Maybe someone's talking about you being perverted." Ranma said, and then burst out into random hysterical laughter.

"Ranma, you're drunk," Ryoga placed his hand on Ranma's shoulder as well. "You're not making any sense." He too started laughing for no reason. The two fell over on their backs, staring at the ceiling and laughing at nothing. Ryoga vaguely saw Soun and Genma in the corner, crying over Ranma not being married yet while they played shougi on a broken board and drank a far more alcoholic beverage than Ranma and Ryoga were enjoying. Ryoga didn't recognize the label, but there were multiple 'X's on it, and a skull or two.

"Hey, Ranma, you ever gonna get married?" Ryoga suddenly asked, reaching for a nearby sake bottle. It was barely out of his reach, but he didn't want to get up or move.

"Oh no you don't, I know what you're doin'. I ain't sayin' nothin'. You suffer alone; I ain't gonna jump on the married band wagon." Ranma muttered, sitting up to get closer to his dropped cup. Ryoga just chuckled at Ranma's comment and scooted closer to the sake bottle. His fingers clasped around the neck of the sake bottle and Ryoga grinned in victory, taking the bottle to his mouth and having a sip. Of course, he was lying on his back and heavily inebriated, thus his sip was more akin to pouring alcohol all over his face. Needless to say, a redheaded woman was now lying where Ryoga was moments prior.

"Ryoga...That's just weird, man." Ranma muttered, blinking at Ryoga as she sat up and wiped the sake off her face with her now slightly oversized sleeve.

"Don't ask; it's a long story." Ryoga muttered, getting to her feet and wobbling a bit. She needed to go to the bathroom all of a sudden, and she wasn't going to risk pissing herself. Thus, Ryoga started wandering in the general direction she assumed the bathroom was in, barely noticing that feeling in the back of her mind that she was about to get very, very lost. Ryoga tended to have a weird feeling every time she got lost, but she was so used to it that she tended to ignore it. However, this time the feeling was much stronger than usual, and if it wasn't for the alcohol in her brain, Ryouga would have known something wasn't right. Of course, when she noticed she was staring at a metallic wall a few seconds later, she knew something wasn't right.

"Where on earth am I now?" Ryouga looked around, finding herself in a long metallic walkway. "Whoa, I didn't know they were making a sci-fi movie at the Tendo dojo." Ryouga walked, stumbling as she went. "Ugh, bathroom... now." She held her crotch in an attempt to hold it in and walked through a couple of random doors. To her relief, it seemed that she finally found it. Ryouga didn't waste time and took her leak.

"Ahh..." Ryouga exclaimed, pouring it all. "Damn, I needed that." It was then that her drunken ears noticed the sound of water pouring from the shower next to her. "What a waste of water..." She kept looking at the closed shower door as she washed her hands and face at the sink. Now, fully male again, Ryouga grinned at the shower room. "Might as well get refreshed..."

Ryouga hazily pulled on the door knob, but it didn't flinch. "The heck?" Ryouga tried again with a bit more force, this time sending the lock flying and flinging the door open. Before he could join in, he found himself staring into the eyes an older woman with green hair. "Oh, nuts." Ryouga took a step backwards in surprise. It didn't help that she was completely in the nude.

"KYAAA!" She threw a random object at him with all her might, Ryouga didn't have the time to notice what it was, but it broke on his face anyway, sending him falling on his back. "Who the fuck are you!"

Ryouga looked at her, a bit dazed. Now dressed in a towel, she waved an object threateningly. He only figured it out it was a gun when she started shooting at him. Luckily, she missed her aim. "Hey, w-wait!" Ryouga sat up and started waving his arms in fear of his life. The gun seemed to be sending some sort of yellow energy blasts. He remembered seeing something similar to that in Washuu's lab. Ryouga crawled backwards till he hit a wall. He was trapped to her mercy.

"You... You peeping bastard!" With a dangerous gun in hand, she walked over to him in rage and kicked him in the face, squeezing his head against the wall in an attempt to crush it.

'Hot damn... I-I can see everything...' The physical assault of her foot didn't too much to faze Ryouga, but his uncovered left eye was quite in pain, as it had quite the view from under her towel. Ryouga felt some blood streaming from his nose.

"Gunshots! What's going here?" A shout followed by numerous footsteps were heard nearing the bathroom.

The shouts nearing the bathroom's door was enough to distract the woman, causing her to look behind her.

'Now's my chance...' Ryouga readied his index finger for his escape. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

An explosion erupted at the spot Ryouga was sitting on. Too bad for him, it caused a huge hole on the floor, sending him falling along with the woman. Luckily for Ryouga, he landed on something soft. Too bad for Ryouga, the older woman landed right on top of him. Ryouga felt eyes about to boggle out from their place when he opened them. Breasts, breasts, breasts! Her sweet assets were squeezing on his face. In an attempt to yelp, Ryouga had accidentally bitten her nipple, causing her to moan with strong emotion. He Ryouga finally realized that his hand was some place to shouldn't be and pulled his now sticky hand in surprise. Needless to say, Ryouga couldn't keep up with the pressure and passed out from blood loss.

"Hrmph... What's happening here?" A blond old man sat up from his soft bed while rubbing his eyes. "Even if I'm a marshal, can't I get some sleep around here?" When his eyes finally adjusted to the poorly-lit room, he raised his eyebrow at the nude woman on his bed. "Mrs. Airi, I didn't know you were into old men..."

Blushing, Airi hid her well-developed breasts from the marshal. "Sh-shut up, you dirty old fart!"

-----------------------------

Airi and a computer technician gazed through the one way glass at their prisoner, who was currently thoroughly bound to a chair. They weren't going to take any chances after he managed to blow a hole through 7 inches of starship grade titanium. Thus, Ryoga's entire arm up to the shoulder was firmly held in a metallic shackle, which in turn was fused to the chair he was sitting in. Chances were, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Who is this guy anyway, and how did he get on this cruiser?" Airi asked, turning towards the technician who was typing into his terminal.

"I'm running a background check on him now. Facial structure, retinal scan, DNA pattern, fingerprints, parallel pattern, psycho-layer pattern, over dimension. If we have any data on this guy, I'll find it." He said, typing a bit more as a beep was suddenly heard.

"Ah, here we go. He does have a file. His name is Hibiki Ryoga. That's odd, there isn't much info here. His planet of origin isn't even listed." The operator said before looking through the file a bit more.

"Hey, wait a second. There's a redirect under his marital status. Hibiki Washuu? Hibiki Washuu? This guy's married to Hakubi Washuu!" As the man said this, Airi pushed him out of the way to look at the file. It was indeed true. Washuu's file had been recently updated to include the change of name.

"This woman's a wanted criminal!" Airi shouted, looking at the rather lengthy rap sheet on Washuu.

"Yeah, but she hasn't been seen in almost 5,000 years. And now her husband suddenly shows up and starts putting holes in a GXP cruiser?" The computer technician added, looking at the file a bit more. From the looks of it, her criminal record was going to be deleted within 10 minutes. The statute of limitations was pretty close to going into affect.

"I think it's time we woke him up for questioning." Airi muttered, walking through a nearby door and into the room to where Ryoga was sleeping. Airi walked over to where the boy was sitting and shook him a little, trying to raise him from unconsciousness. Unfortunately, it had no affect and Ryoga just kept on sleeping. A bit annoyed, Airi started slapping the Hibiki boy across the face, jerking his body from side to side in some attempt to awaken him. However, thanks to the Bakusai Tenketsu training, Ryoga couldn't feel the slaps at all, and thus wouldn't have woken up even if he wasn't in an alcohol induced coma.

"Cut the sprinklers on in here and give this jerk a little shower!" Airi turned towards the mirror and shouted this to the technician, who immediately started typing into his terminal. Airi's back was turned when she heard the hiss of the sprinklers cutting on, thus she didn't notice the irate and hung over redhead suddenly forming from the sleeping boy.

Cracka-Boom!

Before Airi even knew what happened she was lying on the floor on the other side of the room. Her vision was swimming after having impacted the wall head first, but she distinctly saw Washuu standing in the middle of the room.

'His wife's shown up to break him out?' Airi thought, trying to regain her footing as the redheaded woman ran from the room. Ryoga's head was pounding something fierce, and it was getting really annoying really quick. She wasn't entirely sure how she blew up that room, but Ryoga assumed it had something to do with being hung over and rudely awakened. She wasn't exactly in the mood to toy around. Mind befuddled by a migraine of horrific proportions, Ryoga didn't seem to care that he suddenly went from a metallic hallway to a room that appeared to be built into a tree. However, the computers on the GXP ship certainly cared, as they complained at lengths about an unauthorized dimensional jump taking place in detention block 2.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is going on?" Airi shouted as the alarms went off.

"Ma'am! There has been long-ranged dimensional jump at detention block 2!" A panicked male voice shouted frantically through a speaker.

"What! That's impossible! Only high-end ships are capable of that! Are you certain of this?"

"A-affirmative, ma'am!"

Airi twisted her brow in vexation. That Washuu, she must have invented something crazy again. "Are you able to pin point the location?"

"Yes, just a moment!" It only took a couple of seconds for him to finish. "Impossible... This is..."

"What is it? Spit it out!"

"It-it seems to be the Juraian royal palace, ma'am!"

"_What!_"

-----------------------------

Ryouga wasn't in the best of moods right now. First she was at a futuristic ship of sorts, and then she appeared to be at a fancy museum. "Where on earth am I now?" She walked with in the empty hallway. It seems for every ten steps she took, an expensive-looking statue was decorated next to the wall, dressed in weird clothing. "Wait, is this even earth?" Ryouga sulked and walked into a few random doors. After opening the last door, she couldn't help but regret it.

Ryouga yelped in surprise as he watched a woman shower in all her glory in a fancy-looking pool.

"IYAA!" The blue-haired woman screamed in surprise.

"Aw, not again..." Ryouga groaned and held her hot nose. She felt her blood about to assault it any second now. What was with her and showering women?

"Who are you!" She demanded of the redhead. "How did you get past the security?"

Ryouga laughed sheepishly. How was she supposed to answer that question?

"You got some nerve barging in here!"

Ryouga could almost see veins popping out of her forehead.

"You perverted woman! I'm going to make you pay for this embarrassment!" Despite her claims, she didn't even bother to hide her exposed body as she moved exaggeratedly, which put the final nail to make Ryouga's nose bleed to oblivion at the sight if her bouncing breasts.

"N-no! You got it all wrong!" Ryouga exclaimed frantically, holding her bloody nose with her bandanna.

"Oh, I got everything, all right! I'm calling the guards." She moved over to a big red button on the wall and pushed it, causing the alarms to noisily go off.

"Oh, crap." Ryoga was not having a good day. This thought was only confirmed when seconds later, a cadre of very angry guards burst into the room wielding a variety of very menacing-looking guns. Seconds later, the air was literally sizzling from the red hot beams of energy tearing through it at great speeds, heading towards the confused and now highly intimidated redhead. Luck was on Ryoga's side, however. For Washuu had built his current form as an exact replica of herself, energy shields included. Ryoga flinched and held up her hand, working entirely on instinct as she formed a shield that took the brunt of the impact from the lasers. It wasn't unbreakable though, and she quickly found herself overpowered and falling to the floor, lasers cutting through the space she vacated. Wasting no time, Ryoga scrambled to her feet and broke off at a full run, diving towards the floor as the guards fired their weapons again.

'I need a cover.' "Bakusai Tenketsu!" The ground violently exploded and sent dust and smoke flying everywhere, halting the guards from firing. Ryoga rolled away from the impact site and got to his feet, now once again in his own body after blasting a hole near the bath and getting himself drenched in hot water. Without hesitation, Ryoga ran. He had no intention to stick around a lot of trigger happy guys with laser guns.

"Hey, you! Stop!" Too bad they saw him run for it.

----------------------------

Washuu sat on the couch in the Tendo home and stared lazily at the television screen in front of her. She had left the women to their own devices almost an hour prior and had discovered the men passed out on the ground and Ryoga nowhere to be seen. This kind of annoyed her, since she was now alone with a bunch of strangers and her test subject was who knows where.

'Damn him and his utter disregard for the laws of space/time. I wonder where he is.'

------------------------------

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Stop where you are or die!" Ryoga was definitely not having a good day. He was still hung over, the last thing he needed was to be chased through the halls of a freaky tree building by a bunch of guys fielding weapons out of a science fiction flick. Turning a corner a little too sharply caused the Hibiki boy to slide directly into the little channel of water that seemed to branch through every hall, changing him once again into a certain red headed scientific genius. Seconds later, lasers started flying past her head again.

'I've gotta get out of here!' Ryoga thought, dashing down the hall and turning another corner, finding herself looking directly at a mop. She'd somehow run into a closet at some point. Seconds later, the guards rounded the same corner Ryoga had, finding no trace of the redhead.

"Where'd they go!" The guard demanded, looking around. There was no where they could have gone.

"_Sir, the short range sensors just picked up a star-jumper class dimensional breech in the middle of the hall you're standing in. Is there anything there that may have caused an error like that?"_ The guard heard the message on his COM link and could only blink in general disbelief. There was no way that little red headed girl and her partner did that.

-----------------------

"Over the past several hours, planets and star ships across the galaxy experienced unusual phenomena of dimensional breeches occurring within small hallways and rooms. Accompanying these events were a series of reports stating that two individuals have been running on a crime spree in the general areas of the breeches. These two have been identified as Hibiki Ryoga and Hibiki Washuu. If you see either of these individuals, please alert your nearest Galaxy Police outpost and do not confront them personally. They are to be considered heavily armed and extremely dangerous." Washuu was at a loss for words. She had absolutely no idea how to interpret these new developments. Here she was, sitting in her lab and trying to experience some quality televised entertainment when a Galaxy Police report announced that she had just been causing havoc throughout the known galaxy. And not only that, but that she was apparently working as an accomplice for her husband, who as of a few hours ago was planet bound and incapable of interstellar travel. Something weird was going on here.

"This looks vaguely familiar...Washuu? Washuu! Oh, thank God!" Washuu turned around at the sound of the familiar voice only to get tackled to the ground by her clone. Ryoga seemed unusually happy to see her. However, considering he had the entire Galaxy Police on his ass, that was understandable.

"Ryoga-dono, you've got some explaining to do."

--------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Authors' Notes:

This story has been kidnapped by ninjas. Are you a bad enough dude to review our story?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Takahashi Rumiko, with Tenchi Muyo! being the creation of Masaki Kajishima and produced by AIC. No money is made out of this work whatsoever.

Chemistry on the Road

By

Dark Master Ryo

--------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Third Link

--------------------------------------

Ryoga lay absolutely still, afraid to move even an inch. This was mainly because the machine he was currently bound to had many sharp, dangerous instruments attached to it. Each one was pointed directly at Ryoga, and each one looked ready to strike if he so much as flinched. His 'wife' was standing nearby, typing on her terminal while simultaneously fiddling with an unusual device. To be perfectly honest, it looked like a bicycle helmet with a blender attached to it. It also had a rather lethal looking metal spike attached to an arm that came off the helmet. From the looks of it, it was a hair trigger away from impaling the skull of whatever idiot put the thing on.

"Alright, Ryoga-dono, hold still while I put this on you." Ryoga's heart skipped a beat. However, he still didn't try to avoid it as that would surely anger the spikes and drills that were already attached to him, daring him to make sudden movements. Soon enough he had the blender helmet attached to his head and Washuu returned to her terminal. Now that he was wearing the thing, he was pretty sure he knew what it did. The little spike would shove itself into his brain and suck all his juices out into the blender, which would mix it into some kind of alien beverage. It was some sick form of brain eating device.

"Uh, Washuu? Why did you stick this thing on me?" Ryoga's voice broke a little. He had become a lot tenser ever since Washuu had entered his life. He couldn't help but feel that the freaky alien woman was trying to make his life as miserable as possible.

"I just need to stick something in your head, Ryoga-dono. Now hold still. This may sting a little." Ryoga didn't even have time to scream. Washuu turned the thing on and suddenly he was introduced to the worst headache he had ever experienced.

All of a sudden, Ryouga found himself standing in front of Washuu. He wasn't so sure when that monstrous machine had let him go with this horrible pain in his head.

"How do you feel, Ryouga-dono?" Washuu asked him sweetly.

Ryouga wasn't so sure how to answer that. Mere words just wouldn't do the headache he was feeling justice. "Awful," he simply answered and clutched his head.

"Good. That means that the operation is a success." Washuu got closer to him and held his face closely to hers.

"Wh-what is it?" Ryouga's head almost recovered at her sudden action.

"Hush…" Washuu whispered softly, closing her eyes. Her hot breath sending shivers up Ryouga's spine from the excitement.

Ryouga felt Washuu's warm forehead get in touch with his, and for a moment, blinding light generated at that spot, causing him to almost yelp in surprise.

"Whew!" Washuu exclaimed as she moved away from Ryouga. "Now we're done!"

"What did you just do?" Ryouga rubbed his forehead. Surprisingly, the headache was gone.

"Well, do you feel anything different?" Washuu tapped her head. _Do you?_

Ryouga suddenly jumped in surprise. "Voice... There was your voice in my head just now!"

Washuu gave him a big smile. "Great, is there anything else?"

"Well... There's also something I feel. Kinda like there's someone in my head or something." Ryouga rubbed his head and started walking around. "It feels like it gets bigger when I get closer to you."

Washuu gave him a nod. "Hmm, looks like it's working like a charm. I also feel the same thing."

"But what is it?" Ryouga asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just a telepathic link that I set up between us. From now on, we can speak to each other and pinpoint the other's location, even at the edge of the galaxy."

"Eh? That's possible? Oh, wait. Look at who I'm talking to." Ryouga rolled his eyes.

"I am a genius!" Washuu started laughing loudly.

"But there's also one other thing..." Ryouga started uncertainly.

This stopped Washuu before carrying on to her ramblings. "Oh? What is it?"

"I feel like there's someone else..." Ryouga scratched his head in confusion. "Someone that's kinda far away."

For a moment, Ryouga saw surprise in Washuu's eyes, but it quickly vanished.

"I guess I made it too perfect." Washuu said, deep in thought. "It's nothing, just an earlier experiment that I tested it on."

"Ah..." Somehow, Ryouga felt like he wasn't getting the whole story.

"Maybe now that I can find you no matter where you go, I can keep you from getting into so much trouble, Ryoga-dono." Washuu said, laughing a bit to herself as she walked a little ways away. Ryoga scratched his head a little, wondering why his brain felt like Swiss cheese. Wait a second; did she just say she could find him wherever he went? How was he supposed to escape her now!

"Escape me? Are you thinking about running out on your beautiful new wife, Ryoga-dono?" Washuu said in her childish voice, causing Ryoga to jump a bit. He didn't remember saying that out loud. In fact, he was quite certain that he didn't. Holy crap! She could read his mind!

"Bingo! Now come on, I want to try some more of that food you earthlings eat. That Kasumi girl is quite the cook." Washuu said, heading towards the exit while Ryoga idly followed her silently. However, he was completely freaking out in his head.

'She can read my mind. Holy crap, this isn't good. I must not think incriminating thoughts. I must stop thinking, clear my mind. Control my imagination.' Of course, the instant Ryoga attempted to control his wandering mind he called attention to it and let it wander, landing him on some rather interesting mental pictures.

"Oh, Ryoga-dono!" Washuu suddenly squealed, half laughing as she blushed heavily. "I didn't know you had it in you. You know, we haven't had a proper honeymoon yet..." Washuu trailed off her sentence, letting Ryoga's imagination run off with itself while she peeked in to see where it was going. Washuu couldn't help but blush at some of the things she saw. She didn't even know there were such positions! Maybe this marriage thing would be more fun than she originally thought... However, her peep show didn't last long as the sensory overload caused Ryoga's nose to explode with blood, followed shortly after with him passing out. Washuu just shrugged at this response and grabbed Ryoga by the ankle, dragging him out of her lab and back into the Tendo house.

---------------------

A few minutes later, Ryouga and Washuu were seated at breakfast, along with the Tendos and Saotomes. Washuu was enjoying her time and continued to stuff her face with food.

"Man, this is really good, Kasumi-san!" Washuu gulped down a glass of water.

"Why, thank you."

"Really, Ryouga's cooking gets old after a while."

"Oh? You mean you don't cook for your husband?" Nodoka curiously asked.

"Nah, I can't cook worth of crap." Washuu answered casually.

"That's no good! In that case, Kasumi and I would be more than happy to teach you." Nodoka looked at her seriously.

"Eh? Thanks, but that won't be necessary." Washuu scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Ryouga and I should leave by noon anyway."

"Is that so? But why so soon?"

"Yes, you're more than welcome to stay here a bit longer." Soun agreed with Nodoka. Before he could continue he was jabbed by Nabiki.

"I'm sure they're quite busy, Daddy." Nabiki raised an eyebrow at him to make sure Soun gets the hint.

"Uhh, I guess so."

"Yeah, we'll be visiting a family member." Washuu answered them.

"Huh?" Ryouga looks at Washuu dumbly.

_The other project that I told you about._

"Oh." Ryouga still wasn't used to the whole telepathy thing, so he just nodded.

"Whatta haul! Whatta haul!" Shouts were suddenly heard nearing the table. Every occupant, except for Washuu, paled at the sound of running footsteps approaching.

Washuu suddenly felt something latch on her breasts.

"And who might this charming lady be?"

Washuu looked down at the old lech, seemingly fascinated. "Wow, I haven't seen something like this before." This short creature seemed to be capable of some intelligence.

"Well, that's probably a good thing. This old goat is bad news." Ranma remarked.

"I haven't seen these before, either. These pair are so wonderfully shaped, that I- ACK!" Happosai felt a strong grip around his neck.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Ryouga put more pressure to his grip.

"Ah, Ryouga, m'boy. I was uh, recharging?"

"DIE!" Ryouga sent him soaring across town with a mighty punch.

"That was interesting..." Washuu muttered. "Hmm?" She looked down at herself. Weird, it seemed like her bra was gone.

"So, anyway," Nodoka tried to fix up the atmosphere. "Who exactly are you meeting?"

"Oh, my daughter." Washuu answered calmly and sipped her tea.

Ryouga, on the other hand, spit his tea all over his plate. Some gasps followed afterwards.

"Daughter? I thought you two only recently got married." Nabiki was probably interested the most.

"Ah, well, how did you think we got hooked up? Ryouga and I loved to mess around a lot, let me tell you." Washuu finished her tea in one gulp.

Ryouga was starting to shake as his chopsticks snapped in half between his fingers. 'I... I did that...?' He suddenly got green. Stomachache... He had this nasty stomachache and felt like vomiting at any given second. It didn't help that he began choking on his food.

"You ok, Ryoga?" Washuu asked, removing her usual –dono to further the belief they were an intimate married couple. Ryoga just stayed where he was on the ground, his face turning blue from the lack of oxygen while he just twitched every now and again.

"He looks like he's choking to me." Ranma said, peering over the table to his asphyxiating rival.

_Help. Dying. Can't breathe._

Washuu blinked a couple times, rather surprised that Ryoga had managed to send her a telepathic message so soon after gaining his link. He learned quickly it seemed.

'I suppose I should help him. He is turning a rather weird color.' Washuu thought to herself, looking down at her husband as his face started going from blue to purple.

_Bright light. Field of flowers. Grandma? Grandpa? Is that you?_

_Okay, that's enough death for you, honey. Come on, Ryoga-dono. Back to the land of the living._ Washuu sat Ryoga back up and began patting him on the back heavily. After a few blows she phased her hand into his back until she reached his esophagus, using her fingers to grab the offending food that was blocking Ryoga's wind pipe and forcing it down into his stomach. Shortly after this, the Hibiki boy entered a coughing fit as he desperately took in some much needed air.

"See? He's fine. Food just went down a little rough." Washuu said, returning to her food as Ryoga's breathing returned to normal and he was able to sit up again.

_What was all that about us having a daughter?_ Ryoga had figured out how to talk to Washuu through the connection during his near death experience, so he had every intention of using it from now on. Maybe if he figured out how to read her thoughts she'd stop peeking in his head.

_Just playing with the Tendos a little. They are so easy to tease, Ryoga-dono_. Washuu replied through the link, stuffing her face as she did so.

_Oh, good. So you were just joking then._ Ryoga, too, returned to his food.

_No, you have a daughter. You just aren't the father._ Washuu responded, causing Ryoga to turn to look at her with a crazed look in his eye. Of course, no one else present at the table was able to hear the conversation they were having, thus they found the random facial expressions Ryoga was creating rather entertaining, though incredibly weird.

_So why are we going to visit your daughter?_ Ryoga returned to his meal, seeing the weird looks the Tendos were giving him and realized he probably looked rather foolish.

_Well, for one thing, we're actually on the same planet for once, and I haven't seen her in a few thousand years. Plus since you went on a crime spree throughout the galaxy, we're going to need a place to lay low for a little while. Besides, I want to introduce her to her new daddy!_ Ryoga coughed up some of his meal again, earning him some more weird looks.

"Sorry. Ate too fast." He said to them, though his mind was elsewhere. _A few thousand years? How old are you anyway?_

_You're never supposed to ask a girl her age or her weight, Ryoga-dono._

_Great. I'm married to an old hag._ This time it was Washuu who was receiving the weird looks, since for no explainable reason she just punched Ryoga in the face.

--------------------------

Later that noon, Ranma stood with the others at the Tendo dojo gates, as to bid the odd newlyweds goodbye. It came to him as something unexpected when a nervous Ryouga suddenly lunged at him.

"Ranma! You gotta help me! I don't wanna go with her alone!" Ryouga cried in fear of his angered wife. "We're friends, right? _Right_!" He started shaking him violently.

"Uh, I dunno, man…"

"Come now, Ryouga-dono! We must leave!" Washuu yelled harshly and dragged him by his shirt.

"Noooo! I don't wanna!" Ryouga started crying like a frightened little girl. He dug his fingers into the ground in desperation, only to find out that the alien woman was stronger than had expected, as she now dragged him from his ankle.

Ranma sighed at the trail that idiot Ryouga left behind with his fingers. "You know, I've never seen Ryouga act like this before. He's as strong as a tank, why would he need my help to fend off his wife?"

"You don't get it, do you, Saotome?" Nabiki answered him. "Hibiki is whipped. He won't lay a finger on her."

"Eh, really?"

"Indeed, boy." Genma joined in. "That Hibiki boy, is sealed within his wife's charms, I'm afraid. Ah, young love. Reminds me of my earlier days with Nodoka. Isn't that so, Tendo-kun?"

"Indeed, Saotome-kun." Soun laughed with his friend as they reminisced.

"Nobody asked you geezers..." Ranma muttered bitterly.

--------------------------

Ryouga walked a safe distance behind his wife. The tension's thickness in the atmosphere around Washuu was rising to dangerous levels. If Ryouga didn't do something soon, only god knew what Washuu's next experiment will involve...

Ryouga swallowed hard as he eyed the stomping scientist nervously. "Um, hey..." He finally found the courage to speak, but she had ignored him. "Come on! I'm really sorry, okay?" Still nothing. Annoyed, he went over to her side. "Please don't be like that. I'll do anything to make up for it!"

"Hmph!" Washuu looked away from him.

Ryouga was getting depressed. Nothing he tried on the older woman seemed to cheer her up. The usual feelings that accompanied depression were building up in the lost boy, specifically the reflexive redistribution of his chi.

"Hm?" Washuu blinked, suddenly sensing a disturbance in the force. In an instant her laptop appeared in front of her as she tapped at it. There seemed to be some kind of high energy build-up of some kind. And it was coming from...directly behind her. It didn't take Washuu very long to put two and two together and turn around, only to see Ryoga glowing.

"Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga growled out, letting loose a small blast of depression energy into a nearby tree. He was prone to the occasional venting of power into inanimate objects, just to ensure he never had enough depression chi at any given moment to do more extreme amounts of damage. Needless to say, Washuu was fairly surprised to watch a beam of energy erupt from her husband's palms and knock over a tree. Sure, she had seen such things before. Her daughter could pull of the same kind of attack. Though the fact that Ryoga lacked power gems and was currently letting loose an energy attack she usually only saw coming out of the business end of an excavation cannon was still fairly shocking.

'How did...where did he get that power? How can he generate that kind of blast without a power source?' Washuu thought, a bit of a smirk climbing up her face as she anticipated the delight she'd get in studying this latest ability Ryoga showed. She could strap him down into the Electron Flux Regulator, naked of course, and...

No, wait. She was supposed to be angry at him. The longer she pretended to be mad, the easier it would be to get him to follow her.

_Uh...I can hear your thoughts, you know._ Ryoga's words in Washuu's mind were not expected. With a bit of a sigh, the redheaded scientist blocked the lost boy from her mind. She had gotten careless at some point and let him in.

'Oh well. In that case..." Washuu muttered to herself, an evil grin crawling up her face. Ryoga barely had time to blink before he was in Washuu's lab and hooked up to some kind of machine.

"Now stay still, Ryoga-dono. This will only hurt for the first couple of minutes. After that the Dopamine rush should keep you from noticing the pain for the next 2 hours." Washuu giggled, cutting on the machine as she grabbed a variety of pointy sensors Ryoga couldn't identify and stuck them to his body.

------------------

Ryoga blinked a few times as his vision corrected itself, returning to normal and eliminated the blur his world had become. It seems that at some point he had gotten on a train. Which was strange; last thing he remembered was screaming as electric current was pumped into his body. In fact, his memory was failing him as to _why_ he was screaming as electric current was pumped into him; though he was pretty sure it had something to do with the redhead sitting next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Ryoga muttered, looking out the window to see a landscape that looked the same as everything else. At least it did to Ryoga, anyway. He never was good at telling one place from another. "Where are we going?"

"Okayama." Washuu stated in an even tone, a little preoccupied with her floating, translucent laptop. "At least that's what the guy who ran the mass transit station said it was called." Ryoga waited a few seconds for Washuu to answer his first question, but after she failed to do so he figured he might as well ask again.

"What happened?" The Hibiki boy asked again, seeing Washuu divert her attention away from her work for a moment to look at him.

"What happened when?" She asked, apparently confused about what he was asking.

"Why am I coming to on a train?" Ryoga clarified as Washuu seemed to understand this and turned the hovering laptop in his direction a little.

"You passed out during the testing. I was trying to find the power source to your energy discharging. From what I could tell, you actually increase the charge of your body's bioelectricity through mental stress and convert it into a highly dense, blunt form of energy I've never really seen before." Washuu explained, pointing at various read-outs and displays on her laptop. "As far as I can tell without a repeat demonstration, your blast was about on par with a D-class Artillery Cannon. Though those tend to be heated plasma rather than blunt energy."

"I see..." Ryoga said, pretending to understand what Washuu said. "So why do my balls hurt?"

Washuu's smirk widened. "I attached some electrodes to your testicles, just for the hell of it. I think that's why you passed out." Ryoga wasn't very happy with this response.

-------------------------------

The couple's journey on foot began once more as soon as they left the train station. The beautiful country side was a good change for Washuu than the crowded cities or the empty deserts Ryouga more than often led her to. Rather than dust or smog, Washuu could breathe some fresh air for once. Washuu didn't have the time to enjoy the scenery, though. She kept analyzing the power source of Ryouga's energy beam as they went along. According to what she dug out from her tests, Ryouga's attack was significantly weaker than her own energy blasts. However, further tests showed that her husband had enough energy to level a small mountain. This amount of energy could be dangerous when used efficiently, but it seemed that Ryouga lacked the ability to control most of it. The way he channeled it was what puzzled Washuu the most. From mental stress, Ryouga was able to transform his energy into a different form... Washuu might need to ask Ryouga for some strings. If it was possible for Ryouga to change his energy to another form, then that would bring up some interesting possibilities for her experiments. Washuu already had some theories she wanted to test out.

There were some more strange things she discovered on Ryouga. Upon further research by accessing the Galaxy Police database that she backed up for herself, Washuu started to question Ryouga's humanity. The most updated information indicate that the average Earthling has about 1/20 the power Ryouga possesses. Washuu found that ridiculous. If Ryouga wasn't an Earthling, then what was he? Earth was under strict surveillance from outside interferences, and humans were the only intelligent beings on this planet. While Juraians might have the ability to sneak to Earth, it was unlikely they were the cause. In the end, Washuu had to conclude that research on Earthlings was done by incompetent scientists.

"This is quite the riddle..." Washuu muttered to herself and removed her laptop from this dimension.

"What is?" Ryouga asked, walking next to her.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just talking to myself." Washuu answered him and passed a large gateway, and two giant logs.

"If you say so..." Ryouga ignored Washuu and continued to follow her. It's not like he would understand what was going on in her mind anyway.

"We're here, Ryouga-dono." Washuu finally came to a halt.

Ryouga looked at the front only to find a house that felt out of place in this remote region. Ryouga could sense it. The person they were looking for was undoubtedly in that house.

"Well, shall we go in?" Washuu pulled on Ryouga's arm.

"Yeah."

Once close enough, Washuu knocked on the door. She felt herself become anxious as she waited for someone to answer the door. Washuu smiled at herself. Was she nervous? Perhaps so; she hasn't seen her daughter in a long time, and she doubted her daughter had any memory of her. However, things would work out, Washuu reassured herself. Anything Washuu wanted, she would get it. Washuu almost laughed maniacally at that instant, as her anxiety crumbled within her thoughts.

Ryouga didn't know how to feel. Things were happening way too fast since he met the redhead. First he somehow got married, and then found himself heading to meet his new stepdaughter, of all people. Of course, there was also that incident of wrecking havoc across the galaxy, but he didn't want to think about that.

"Coming!" A female voice came through the door, interrupting their thoughts. It probably belonged to a young girl from the tone. The door finally opened, revealing a blue-haired girl, whom Ryouga guessed was about 12 years in age. She looked at them for a moment before greeting them. "Hello." The girl bowed slightly to the visitors. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," Washuu politely returned her greeting. "We have come to see Ryoko. Is she in?"

"Ah, yes." The girl looked puzzled for a moment. "Please come in."

"Thank you."

Ryouga followed his wife inside the house as she handled the situation. Soon they found themselves in what Ryouga thought was their living room. Not a person was in sight.

As soon as they took a seat, the girl asked them, "Who shall I tell Ryoko-neechan is seeing her?"

"Oh. Tell her that her parents came to pick her up." Washuu grinned.

"Eh!" The girl widened her eyes in surprise. "You're Ryoko-neechan's... Excuse me! I'll inform her right away!" She bowed hastily and rushed away.

"Did you have to tell her that?" Ryouga complained.

"What, were you expecting me to lie?" Washuu answered him humorously.

"Well, not really, but still..." Suddenly, the sounds of running footsteps filled the house. Ryouga could tell the belonged to several people. Soon he found himself staring at several people, two men; a black-haired teenage boy around his age and a middle aged man; the girl from before, and two pretty women. Ryouga's eyes almost immediately fixed at the tall cyan-haired girl. This was definitely the person they were looking for, but why did she look so angry?

She pointed angrily with a frown at the couple and told them, "You got some nerve claiming to be my parents! I don't even know you!"

Ryouga started to eye his wife from the corner of his eye. _Are you sure she's your daughter?_

Washuu ignored Ryouga and stood from her seat. "My, Ryoko. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Washuu chuckled.

Ryoko frowned even deeper, if that was even possible. "Hah! Cut the crap! You're probably some bounty hunters out for my head, aren't you?"

"Ry-Ryoko-san... I think you should calm down." The black-haired boy told her nervously. "Can't you at least hear them out?"

"But..." Ryoko grumbled at the boy's request.

Ryouga nervously watched Washuu scratch her head in frustration.

"Man, you're as stubborn as your new daddy. Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"You little... You're pissing me off!" Ryoko materialized some sort of energy sword, to Ryouga's surprise.

Before anyone could step up to stop her, Ryoko was already swinging her sword down on Washuu's head.

"Shit!" Ryouga managed to stand up, but he was too late. Fortunately, his wife didn't need his help as Washuu merely lifted her finger and touched her sword, removing it from existence.

"Wha?" Ryoko stared her in shock, as was everyone else.

"So you're attacking your own mother now, are you?" Washuu harshly pulled on Ryoko's ear."

"OW!"

"Your attacks were all designed and created by me. If I can make them, I can also unmake them." Washuu added more strength to her hand. "Really, it seems I need to teach you some manners, young lady. Perhaps I should deprive you of your gems for a while, hmm?"

Ryouga watched Washuu in awe. He felt sorry for Ryoko already, knowing how nasty Washuu can be in her punishments. Ryouga turned to the others and saw them watching nervously, except for one woman snickering to herself.

"Really, I'm going punish you for this unacceptable behaviour later." Washuu finally lets her off the hook and headed to the young man. "Ah, you're Tenchi-dono, correct?" She took his hands.

"Y-Yes, I am." Tenchi answered her nervously. "How did you know?"

"Well," Washuu pointed at the pained Ryoko with her thumb. "I had set up a link between Ryoko and myself when she was born, so I could read her thoughts."

"Is that so..."

"What!" Ryoko suddenly ignored the pain in her ear and looked at Washuu.

"Hey, do you want to know what goes on in that little head of hers?" Washuu asked Tenchi mischievously and grinned. Washuu didn't wait for his answer continued on immediately. "Ah, Tenchi!" She moaned sweetly. "If you keep doing this, I'll- AH!"

Tenchi started to sweat heavily as the woman went even further.

Looking at Ryoko, Ryouga found her face as red as a tomato. He couldn't blame her; Ryoko must be extremely humiliated at this point. _That's really cruel, you know..._

_Serves her right._ Washuu finally stopped and turned to everybody. "Oh, how rude of us. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Hibiki Washuu-chan, the most scientific genius in the universe!" She pulled two fans with the Japanese flag printed on them. "And this is my husband..." She pointed at Ryouga.

"H-Hibiki Ryouga." Ryouga answered as all eyes turned towards him. From there introductions started. Ryoko and Masaki Tenchi, they had just known. The middle aged man turned out to be Tenchi's father, Masaki Nobuyuki. The sweet girl from before was Sasami and her sister, Ayeka.

The tension seemed to settle down a little a bit after that. Sasami had served them tea and conversations were about as civil as they can be. Well, most of the time.

"Hmph! I still don't accept you guys as my parents. Get real." Ryoko looked away from the two.

"Really? Do you want me to show everybody more proof?" Washuu grinned.

Ryoko suddenly looked like she was sick.

"The telepathic link we share is proof enough. I wouldn't mind any biological tests, either." Washuu's words were full of confidence.

"Oh, give me a break!" Ryoko retorted and pointed at Ryouga. "This guy doesn't even look any older than Tenchi! How the heck can he be my old man?"

"Well, actually, he's your stepfather. Your real father is currently just a pile of goo swimming around in one of the tanks in my lab"

Ryouga started chocking on his tea. Washuu turned her former husband into goo! Ryouga stared at Washuu as if she grew a second head. He couldn't help but feel horror and fear at his fate with his wife.

"He's what?" Ryoko blinked.

"Hi, everybody!" A new female voice interrupted the mother-daughter conversation. Everybody looked at the source and found a blonde young woman standing near the entrance. "Sorry for not visiting for a while. The Galaxy Police had some trouble with two new outlaws that started to cause trouble across the galaxy, so I've been really busy." Silence reigned for a few seconds in the middle of the room as Mihoshi's dumb look locked onto the nervous glances of Ryoga and Washuu. No one else present was entirely sure what was going on, until Mihoshi inexplicably began to pale at an extraordinary rate.

"AAHH!" She shouted, leaping back and pulling out her laser pistol. She leveled it in the direction of the two newcomers and shook uncontrollably, trying to gather enough courage to speak.

"Hibiki Ryoga and Hibiki Washuu! You are h...here by under arrest f...for your c...crimes against the entire galaxy!" Mihoshi struggled out, shaking so bad that any shot she may have fired would have likely hit the ceiling rather than Ryoga or Washuu. Ryoga's finger twitched slightly and Mihoshi almost had an aneurism, her finger coming dangerously close to the trigger.

_Who's she? What's going on? _Ryoga asked over the link, not entirely sure what was happening.

_She must be a Galaxy Police member! What are the chances we'd run into her?_ Washuu replied, thinking of a way out of the current stalemate. Mihoshi was still shaking pretty badly, so it was likely any shot she made would miss, but she would still get off a few rounds before Washuu could grab the gun. And she didn't particularly want to have damage done to the house. Wouldn't be nice to just mess up Ryoko's home.

"What's this about?" Tenchi asked, looking between the two newcomers and Mihoshi.

"They're wanted criminals! These two have caused damage all across the galaxy." Mihoshi responded, still shaking pretty badly.

"That settles it; they _must_ be your parents." Ayeka commented, watching Ryoko growl at her in irritation. After a few moments of stand off, Ryoga was beginning to wonder where this was supposed to go. Was she just going to stand there and point a gun at them all day or would she try and handcuff them at some point?

"Do you s...surrender?" She asked, still pointing the gun in their general direction. Ryoga slowly reached up to his head and pulled off a bandana, causing the woman to level her weapon solely in his direction. Of course, his actions didn't strike her as particularly threatening just yet. He was just standing there spinning a piece of cloth in his hand. It wasn't until he released the harmless looking piece of fabric and it sliced her weapon in half that Mihoshi realized she should have pulled the trigger. Of course by that point it was too late as the gun had already exploded in her hands. Ryoga's bandana was now firmly logged into the wall as well. Needless to say, most everybody was now looking at Ryoga in surprise, unsure of how he turned a bandana into a weapon.

"Waaaahhh! Pleasedon'tkillmeI'mtooprettytodie!" Mihoshi wailed, crying openly as she begged for her life.

"We aren't going to kill you; we just came here to talk to my daughter Ryoko." Washuu explained, causing the crying to suddenly stop as Mihoshi leapt to her feet.

"You're Ryoko-san's parents! Oh, I'm so sorry for trying to arrest you! Please forgive me!" Mihoshi shouted, bowing to the two.

"What! They're criminals! Arresting them is your job!" Ayeka was furious. What did this blonde bimbo think she was doing?

"Eh? But they're Ryoko's parents. They can't be bad people." Mihoshi stated simply, causing the Juraian princess to face fault.

"RYOKO'S A BAD PERSON! HER PARENT'S ARE PROBABLY BAD TOO!" Ayeka shouted out, causing Mihoshi to blink in confusion a few times.

"So, are we not going to get arrested now?" Ryoga asked, confused.

"Doesn't look that way, Ryoga-dono." Washuu responded, a little relieved at the outcome.

Mihoshi sniffed as tears collected around her eyes. "But... But... I..." Mihoshi struggled to retort at Ayeka's growling face. "WAAAH! I'M SORRY!" Mihoshi cried as loudly as she could.

Ayeka's brow twitched angrily. "If you're so sorry, then stop crying and arrest them!" Ayeka exploded. "Get Ryoko-san too, while you're at it!"

"Hey!" Ryoko glared at the princess.

Washuu frowned at girls' behaviour. Standing from her seat, she went to Mihoshi and kneeled in front of the crying woman. "There, there. No need to cry." She gently patted Mihoshi's head, earning a funny look from the people around them.

Mihoshi sniffed, her sobs getting lighter.

"Here, have a lollipop." Washuu held the candy in front of Mihoshi's face. "Be a good girl and laugh again."

"Yay! I love lollipops!" Mihoshi giggled, gratefully accepting Washuu's gift. "I knew you weren't bad people!"

Washuu turned to Ayeka, frowning again. "That was really uncalled for. Shame on you!"

Ayeka stiffened at being scolded. "What? But I..."

"Yeah! Shame on you, you meanie!" Mihoshi hid behind Washuu like a little girl.

"That's right, princess!" Ryoko grinned. "Go to your room and think of what you just did!"

Ayeka glared daggers at Ryoko. "Quiet, you! Stay out of this, demon woman!"

Ryouga and Tenchi sighed in unison at the new catfight. Looking at each other, the two boys chuckled a bit.

With new friends, new problems seemed to come.

--------------------------------------

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Authors' Notes:

Okay, here is the all new revised chapter 3. Maybe we can finally work on chapter 4 now.


End file.
